Mahō Mahō no Mi
The is said to be one of the most difficult Paramecia devil fruit to master. Its destructive capability is nothing compared to that of the Gura Gura no Mi as such it is nowhere near the strongest paramecia. It gives the user the ability to convert things from one substance to another defying logic and reality. Other than conversion the user can create spontaneous events and achieve the impossible. Thus giving the user the use of magic. It was found inside an unread book and consumed by Rose Diamond, who at the time was very interested in Magic and its principles, whilst studying at her school. Appearance The Devil Fruit takes the shape if an Apple with an incredibly smooth surface. Its colour is pure white with a cream colour center. It has a creamy inside aswell that flows in your mouth as soon as it is bitten. This devil fruit, despite its disguisting taste, is said to be the only Devil fruit that fills you with joy when you bite into it. Describing that the very feeling of eating it feels so terrific it's out of this world. Strengths The main strength of this fruit is its abnormal ability to allow the user to create things that are deemed illogical and break the borders of reality. Thus giving the user the powers of a 'magician', this cannot be confused with the most celebratory of magicians whose magic spread through the elements. This actually grants the user the ability to convert one thing to another, for example a large boulder into a boquet of roses. And is able to defy logic by storing things of large mass and quantity into small containers, for example storing a cannon and/or ship into a hat. The Fruit allows the user to modify the rules of logic of inanimate objects and elemental components, such as turning the wind into lightning, or the rain into hail. However, this can only be done by vastly experienced users. Who understand how both the wind and lightning function in order to truelly change it. Otherwise it would change from wind to a brand new element that has vast similarities to lightning, but would not be in fact lightning just share similar components. In basic principles, the fruit allows the user to defy logic by using their own creativity and knowledge. This is why it takes such vast knowledge to fully master the fruit. Lacking creativity will only keep the power of the fruit limited, whilst truelly creative people will be able to make the fruit's powers limitless (As in, a never ending amount of different moves). The true power of this fruit is shown whilst Rose uses it to make the air behind/below her feet combust causing a flow of fire, sending her rocketing in the direction opposite the bottom of her feet. Another example could be where she causes air between herself and an opponent to explode, forcefully sending them flying. Another power of the fruit is to change the colouring and feeling of inanimate objects. For example changing something from red to blue, and something rock hard to feel smooth and soft on top but is still generally hard. So for example, if you were to punch a pink cloak, but at the same time the user converts it to a blue cloak that is as hard as steel. Despite the fact your fist would distort the shape of the cloak and force it away, it would feel as if you had broken your fist as you would have punched something as hard as steel, but flexible. It basically changes the logic of hard and soft whilst changing the defining colour of the object. Weaknesses Like most powerful Devil Fruit's, This one requires several factors before even having access to it's potential. The first major weakness is that it requires years of knowledge on the content's and sevarities of the previous user's of the Maho maho no mi. Fortunately the first user of the fruit wrote a book called "The Wonder's of Magic" and was a revered Magician famous for his 'tricks' and 'skills' with magic. The User must also remain very sensitive and potent with their magic, Otherwise they bare a risk of tearing reality apart destroying the very fabric of existence (Including the death of the user). The user runs a risk of losing their arm or life everytime their Power is user. Other than that the Magic also requires a large amount of energy, that cannot be restored through simple naps, but long 8 - 10 hours sleep. The user's energy almost act's as a source of mana in some sort's, the more powerful the move/technique this fruit creates, the higher the amount of energy cost. Another weakness of said fruit is that in the event of Mist and/or Fog, the fruit can be of little help. As the user is unable to see the environment properly they are not able to do much. However, this can be easily quelled should the user slam something with enough velocity on the ground, creating a small gust of wind in which an experienced user can expand causing an abnormally large gust of wind causing the mist and/or fog to be blown away. The user also suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Which suffices into extremely rapid weakening the more the user is submerged into water. Also, When touching seastone the user enters a substancial state where they become normal, as their own powers deactivate and they can only rely on their natural feats. Busoshoku Haki also bypasses this fruit's power, once again leaving the user left to rely on their natural endurance to withstand such blows. Attacks Mahō Mahō no Oshi External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:1NF3RNO Category:New Horizon!